


Just Lunch

by drarryangels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brunch, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lunch, M/M, friends - Freeform, pure fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryangels/pseuds/drarryangels
Summary: The first little lunch outing after Draco and Harry have told the group they're dating. Short and sweet.





	Just Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this isn't very long. I kinda just kicked it out of my brain.

It’s just lunch, Draco reminded himself, as Harry had been doing for the last hour.

“Look Draco,” said Harry, straightening out Draco’s collar. “Our friends will get along fine. Please don’t be so nervous, okay?”

“Harry,” Draco sighed, setting his hands on his chest. “I know they’ve gotten over their problems. I know that all of them are fine with this.” He gestured between himself and Harry. “But common sense can’t cure anxiety.”

Harry nodded and squeezed Draco’s shoulders. “I’ll be by your side the whole time, okay?”

Draco smiled in response and reached out for Harry’s hand to Apparate away.

The restaurant was sunny and happy, well decorated and bright. Everything about it should have calmed Draco down, but his stomach still churned and his breath was short. Harry slipped his fingers into Draco’s after talking to the host, and Draco pressed his fingers to the inside of his wrist to check his pulse. It was much too fast, but Draco took a deep breath and held tighter onto Harry’s hand.

“Draco!” A light voice behind him exclaimed. He whirled to see Pansy grinning at him.

“Pans!” Draco said, letting go of Harry for a moment to reach out and hug her. “It’s been too long.”

“Couldn’t agree more,” Pansy said, kissing Draco on both cheeks. “And Harry,” Pansy said, extending her arms out to him. “Draco never stops talking about you.”

“Pansy!” Draco slapped her arm.

Draco was infinitely glad that his best friend had been the first one to arrive to this lunch date. Something about Pansy and her familiarity calmed him in ways that no one else could.

“Good to see you, Pansy,” Harry said, hugging her back with a smile.

Pansy had been the first to know about Harry and Draco, and Harry had become well acquainted with Pansy. Surprisingly, the two got along famously.

“Let’s come and sit down,” Draco said, rolling his eyes and dragging Harry behind him by the hand. Pansy followed after quickly, a wide grin spread across her face.

“Oi, Harry!” someone called out from the front door of the restaurant.

Ron stood by the door, holding Hermione’s hand tightly, and beginning to weave his way through the tables to get to the small group beginning to sit down.

“Ron, Hermione,” Harry smiled, wrapping them both in hugs when they reached the table.

“Hullo Draco, Pansy,” Hermione said warmly, hugging Draco and shaking Pansy’s hand.

“No hug for me, Granger?” Pansy quipped, pouring herself a glass of water from the jug in the middle of the table. Draco’s heart spiked with anxiety.

“Always, Pansy,” Hermione said. Rolling her eyes, she reached over to give Pansy a hug.

“Didn’t mean it, Granger,” Pansy squeaked, swatting Hermione away.

Harry pulled Draco down to sit between him and Pansy.

“Didn’t you say Blaise and Theo were coming, Draco?” Pansy asked. She sniffed. “I’m feeling overwhelmed by Gryffindors.”

“Oh please, Parkinson,” Ron snorted. “We’re three years out of Hogwarts.”

Pansy looked him up and down. “Fine then, I’ll just invite all of Slytherin house and see how you feel, hm?”

Hermione choked, a water glass up to her face. Ron huffed in response.

“Alright, everyone, calm down,” Harry said, his hand coming ro rest on Draco’s thigh, which was tapping incessantly with nervousness.

“Ah, and here they are!” A rich voice bellowed behind Harry, making him jump and spill water into his lap.

“Marvelous, Blaise,” another voice said. “Really a good one. Potter looks like he’s wet himself now.”

The sound of a high five clapped behind Harry and he turned to glare at Blaise and Theo.

“Really?” Draco snapped before Harry could even say anything. “Immature, both of you.”

“Says you,” Blaise said, pulling out a seat beside Ron, and letting Theo sit between him and Harry. “Weren’t you the one two weeks ago who popped a balloon right next to my ear and fell over laughing when I jumped and hit Theo in the face?”

Draco grumbled.

“Thought so,” Blaise smirked.

“I want wine,” Pansy interjected. “Please someone, get me wine.”

“It’s one in the afternoon,” Hermione said, looking over at her.

“Precisely,” Pansy nodded. “It’s one in the afternoon. I want wine.”

“Turning into a heavy drinker, Pans?” Theo looked across the table.

“Yes, Theodore, I am a raging drunk,” Pansy snipped, waving over the waitress.

“On second thought,” Ron said. “I’ll take a drink as well.”

“You most certainly will not,” Hermione slapped his hand.

“Might as well make it a party,” Pansy winked.

“Okay everyone stop,” Harry said over the rising din of voices. “This is a shot at a new chance. For all of us.”

“Alright, mate,” Ron said after a second. “We’ll be civil about it. Won’t we, Pansy?”

Pansy shot Ron an obnoxiously fake smile. “Of course, Ronald.”

Blaise laughed and leaned across the table to extend a hand to Hermione. “I’ll be civil. Potter’s right. We should try and make this work. Even if it’s only for the two lovebirds over here.” He gestured between Draco and Harry.

“You know what, Blaise Zabini?” Hermione said, taking Blaise’s hand.

“What, Miss Granger?”

“I rather like you,” Hermione said. Ron threw up his hands, his mouth going wide in an offended manner

“And you, Pansy,” Hermione shook Pansy’s hand buoyantly.

“You as well, Hermione Granger.” Pansy said seriously. Pansy nudged Theo in the ribs. “Theodore, please be polite.”

Theo shrugged and shook Hermione’s hand happily, even turning to shake Harry’s.

“Ron…” Harry said.

“Oh alright,” Ron waved Harry away. “You sound like my mother.”

He shook Pansy’s, Theo’s, Blaise’s, and Draco’s hands respectively, and then sat back in his chair.

“Well,” Pansy said, sipping on a glass of wine just handed to her by a waiter. “Let’s have lunch, shall we?”


End file.
